Heaven's Gifted Visit
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Aya and Toya's daughter was just born. Everyone is there to see the new baby including some people they didn't expect to see. -complete one shot-


_Story: Heaven's Gifted Visit_

_Chapter: ONE SHOT_

_Anime: Ayashi no Ceres_

_Pairing: Aya/Toya_

_Rated: K+_

_Author's Notes: Hi! This is just a one shot about the birth of Aya and Toya's child. I wrote it on a wim so I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Aya and Toya sat comfortably in Aya's hospital room. Aya had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. They haven't come up with a name yet, but they would decide that later. They just wanted to see the life that they created. A young nurse walked back into the room carrying a pink buddle. Aya noticed a small hand reached out to grasp the fluffy blanket. It brought slight tears to her eyes.

"This is your new baby girl, Miss Mikage," The nurse said with a smile as she placed the baby into Aya's arms. Once the child was settled, Aya brought her up to face and placed a soft kiss on its tender head.

"She's so beautiful, Toya," Aya whispered to the man at her side. Toya laid down next to Aya, and pulled her into his strong arms.

"Just like you, my love," He said softly. He looked over at his daughter and smiled. Toya reached out a nervous hand to his child. He was about to pull back when the baby girl grasped his index finger tightly. She shook it playfully. It looked like a happy greeting to the man. He believed she was pleased. Toya leaned down closer to the baby.

"Hi there. I'm your… daddy," Toya said trying not to let his voice break. His eyes welled up in tears. He had a family now. He would carry this moment to his grave. There was a slight knock on the door. The new parents turned towards the sound to see Mrs. Q pop her head in.

"Are you guys up for visitors?" She asked. Toya looked for permission from Aya and when she smiled, he nodded towards Mrs. Q. Mrs. Q. smiled happily and ran back. Soon, their friends and family filled up the room. There was Yuhi, Suzumi, Mrs. Q., Aya's mom, and even Alex Howell. Everyone gathered around the bed to gaze upon the new child.

"Aw, she's adorable!"

"She looks like Aya!"

"Yeah, but she looks tough like Toya."

"I wonder whose eyes she got."

"What are you going to name her?"

The question made the cheerful chatter stop as everyone wondered the answer. Neither Aya or Toya had time to answer when the nurse entered again. She squeezed through the people to talk to the new parents.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there are two people outside asking to see the baby as well," She asked. Aya and Toya looked at each other in confusion. Subconsciously, Aya's grip on the baby girl tightened in protection. Toya's arm that was around Aya's shoulders tensed.

"Okay," He said nevertheless. It could be a harmless person. The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. Soon, they heard footsteps approaching. Everyone in the room froze from shock as they saw who exactly was standing at the door.

"Aya. Toya," Ceres greeted with a smile; behind her stood her past husband, Mikagi.

"C-Ceres?" Aya stuttered in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see your new baby, Aya. She was in my body too once," Ceres said. The crowd that was once around the hospital bed was now standing on the other side of the room. They were giving them space. Ceres and Mikagi walked up to Aya and Toya.

"May I hold her?" Ceres asked Aya with hope in her eyes. Aya nodded, and Ceres leaned down to bring the child into her arms. She smiled at the baby's face, and kissed her lightly on the head in affection. She turned towards Mikagi so he could see the baby.

"She looks so… sweet," Ceres smiled happily, "I'm so proud of you both."

"Thank you," Aya and Toya said in unison. Ceres placed the baby back into her mother's arms and stepped back.

"How are you two here?" Yuhi spoke from the corner, glaring at Mikagi. Even if Mikagi returned to being sane, he still had hard feelings towards him.

"Ceres intended on seeing Aya's child. She was determined. No one could stop her from visiting," Mikagi chuckled.

Ceres smiled happily, "Yes, it's true."

"Thank you, Ceres. It's an honor to have you here," Aya said with a bright smile. Ceres knelt on the other side of the bed so she could envelope her into a hug. Aya used the arm that wasn't holding onto the baby to wrap around the older woman. They experienced a lot together so they held a strong bond of friendship.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Aya," Ceres said. Mikagi cleared his throat making everyone look at him.

"Uh, Ceres, we did bring _gifts_," He said. Ceres' eyes brightened up at the remembrance of the gifts she brought with her.

"Oh, you're right! I almost forgot," Ceres said in a rush, "Mikagi, can you go get _them_."

Aya and Toya looked at each other in curiosity as Mikagi walked out of the room. Ceres was quiet for a moment as she waited for him to return. Soon, they heard soft footsteps nearing the room which made everyone's mind boggle some more. Before Mikagi was about to enter with whatever presents he got, Ceres spoke up again.

"The gifts we bring our… two aunts for the child," Ceres grinned as Mikagi entered the room with Chidori and Shuro trailing behind. Everyone gasped in shock as they gazed upon the two dead women. Chidori died from taking a bullet for Yuhi, and Shuro used everything in her to break the defenses of the Mikages so Aya could escape. They both laid their lives down for their friends without a second thought. Now, they were standing here looking as alive as ever.

"C-Chidori? Shuro?" Aya said in disbelief, "Oh, my God… is it really you? Are you really here?"

"It's really us, Aya! We're back," Chidori said with that cheerful smile of hers.

Shuro nodded, "That's right. Ceres made the arrangements. We're back and here to stay."

Aya choked on sobs as tears fell from her eyes. Chidori and Shuro ran over to their friend, and embraced her, but they were careful not the hurt the baby. Aya cried into their shoulders, but it wasn't from grief, but from happiness. Her daughter sensed her mother's feeling and began to cry as well. Aya stopped crying, and returned her attention to her baby girl.

"Shh… it's okay, honey. It's all right," She cooed as she kissed her tenderly on the head. The baby stopped crying as she looked up at her mommy. Toya brushed his thumb softly across his child's cheek as she drifted off into sleep.

"So… what are you going to name her, Aya?" Suzumi asked.

"Yeah, what'cha going to name her?" Chidori asked after she gave Yuhi a big hug. Aya smiled at the fact that Yuhi wouldn't let her far from him.

Aya and Toya looked at each other in question. Toya smiled his small smile that made Aya's heart melt. Silently, they agreed on the perfect name.

"Ceres," They said in unison.

A tear went down Ceres' face. They name their baby girl after her! After everything that happened to them because of her.

"We named her after Ceres because if it wasn't for her, none of this would have happened the way it did. Our lives would be completely different. Toya and I may have never even met or fell in love the way we did, and this child might not have been born. Ceres, you did it, and we thank you for the bottom of our hearts," Aya said sincerely, "Are you going to stay on Earth or are you going to return to heaven?"

Ceres smiled at the girl, "We're staying here."

"Well, in that case… would you two like to be Ceres' godparents?" Toya asked Ceres and Mikagi.

"We'd be honored," Answered the 5,000 year old couple. As everyone gathered around to congratulate the new parents, Aya smiled in peace. Finally, she could live a tranquil life with the people who were nearest and dearest to her heart. Even though Aki wasn't among the reunion and couldn't return, she knew he was always watching over her. He was smiling down upon his little sister and his niece who would one day grow up to become a great person like her mother, Aya.

_The End_

_Now, wasn't that cute? I thought it was good. It was easy to write, too. It was my first shot at a Ayashi no Ceres story. Chapter stories for Ayashi no Ceres will happen in the future, but this one will remain a one shot. Thank you for reading!_

_REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

* * *


End file.
